


if you need someone to write your love songs about

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23093350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: jaemin is stuck and the only thing's he's interested right now is the rooftop ghost.
Relationships: Na Jaemin & Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Kudos: 24
Collections: 99' ft 00' fic fest





	if you need someone to write your love songs about

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #321 
> 
> Title is from One Direction's Perfect, but changed a bit. Enjoy.

Just to be clear, Jaemin is not a scaredy-cat. 

It’s just that recently, with Halloween coming around the corner, rumors of a male ghost haunting the building’s rooftop has been surfacing amongst staff, managers, and even artists their company handles. He’s not really afraid of ghosts or spirits which he’s gonna prove to Jeno by spending overnight on the company’s rooftop, texting him occasional updates with him responding, “You’re so stupid, Jaemin.”

With a plastic bag full of convenience store snacks, he sits on the lower bunk of a double-decker bed on the rooftop (how did it get here?) and scrolls through his phone. He’s not really sure how long has passed since he stopped using his phone and laid on the mattress, but he could hear a faint crying over his earphones. Which doesn’t really play anything, just placed on his ears. 

This is it, the moment of truth. Mentally preparing himself and battling over what to send to Jeno, a video or an audio recording he’s spent the night with the rooftop ghost, he fiddles on his phone while locating the source of the sobbing. Maybe a video recording is better sinc--

Keep your eyes on the road, doofus. Whether driving or walking. He’s already hearing Jeno on his head chastising him over tripping on a few bottles of beer and essentially losing his source of light. His phone rolls farther than the scattered bottles, and the sound was getting louder. He might have pulled a muscle, and oh thank God his next gig was scheduled next week. 

With careful steps, he crawls his way towards his phone and expects the worse upon turning his head. He visualizes a gory man, might be blooded or head missing or eyes dripping blood or something, but gets none of it as he sees a six footer slumped all over the floor holding a green bottle. Soju? 

What?

So, the company fears this man holding a soju bottle on the rooftop who’s crying his heart out. Although a little creeped out, Jaemin stares and guesses he’s a model for sure. He’s got the height and build, and maybe the looks, which he’s gonna know only if this guy stops crying. 

Jaemin tries to step closer. A small tilt of his head and “Hey, are you okay?” 

The sobbing halts and red puffy eyes stare back at Jaemin. “I don’t know, man. Are we ever okay?” 

Life must’ve been pretty hard for this person that despite the bottles of soju, he sounds just as sober as Jaemin is. But, he doesn’t look like a ghost, or a serial killer, so Jaemin just sits right beside the guy and hands him his handkerchief. 

“The people were gossiping about a ghost wandering here on the rooftop, so I dared myself to spend the night here. It doesn’t look like you’ve finished all those soju bottles on this single night, so I assume you’ve been coming back here for days now.” Jaemin looks back at him, words at the tip of his tongue, waiting to come out. Was it you who was crying every night that the people thought was the ghost? I don’t think that prying to a stranger’s reason for crying nor confirmation if it was really him was appropriate. Jaemin steers the conversation to one he’s sure won’t toe the imaginary lines. “So… you’ve seen the ghost?” 

The man certainly did not expect his words to go in that direction, so he gives himself whiplash as he turns his head to look at this talkative stranger who interrupted his moping time. Letting the words sink in, his brows furrowed and he scrunched his nose and said, “maybe I was the ghost.” 

Jaemin laughs at the man’s words. 

Silence embraces the night for a few minutes, until the man breaks it. “Wanna play naked truths? I once read that revealing secrets to a stranger is freeing.”

Jaemin ponders for a moment. He doesn’t really want to go home, nor anything awaits him back in his unit. Actually there is, but he can set that aside for now. “Yeah, sure.” 

The man sniffles for the last time, gulps the last few of the bottle. “I’ve been dumped by my boyfriend of four years because we both knew it was no longer working. Well not really dumped, it was a mutual decision. But it sucks.”

Jaemin smiles sadly at that. He’s familiar with the feeling. Knowing that it’s time to let go of the things you’ve been holding for a long time because it’s no longer working. That instead of making you better, it just tears you apart limb by limb until you’re left with nothing, so it’s better to let go of the rope. 

“Well, I’ve been stuck for a while and nothing ever inspires me. I’ve tried museums, exploring nature--the things that used to spark my passion. But it feels a little dull.”

Silence fills them once again, but this time, the air is comforting and things aren’t as awkward. Jaemin’s phone beeps, and the caller id says don’t answer. “Well, seems like I have to go. That caller won’t stop because he’s found out I’m not yet home.You good?”

“Yeah, totally fine. See you when I see you?”

Jaemin smiles at that, and maybe the night wasn’t a waste. 

✫✫✫✫

“Honestly, Jaemin, your stupidity transcends mankind. I can’t even comprehend how you managed to trip and injure yourself on a trip you planned.” Jeno exasperatedly dabs the cotton on the teeny tiny wound Jaemin got on his leg. Thank God he didn’t pull his muscle, or else Jeno would’ve really ripped his head off.

“What. Is. The. Point?” Jeno enunciates every word with every dab of the cotton. He’s being overdramatic again, Jaemin thinks. Maybe because of his recent lack of inspiration to write that’s why Jeno is a little overbearing. After all these years, of course, it’s Jeno who understands him the most, even if Jaemin doesn’t understand himself. 

“It was a worthy trip, Mother. I actually managed to write a few for the next album.” 

Jeno stops at that and beams at Jaemin. “Look at you go, soldier. I changed my mind. You should keep on those adventures if it makes you feel better, and if it inspires you to write. Maybe I’d come with you one day? Oh but Seoul Fashion Week is coming soon so I’m quite busy.”

Jaemin thinks back to the strange man on the rooftop. He sounded a little too chaotic for Jeno, so letting them meet each other must be a headache. “I swear I am fine, Jeno. Don’t worry too much. You know there’s a reason why your caller id is don’t answer, right?” Jeno scoffs at that, “I promise to visit the rooftop whenever I need some inspiration and I won’t stay too late. I’ll even text you. Hang on, are you replacing my manager? Is that it?”

Jeno laughs at that. “You wish Na. You wish.”

✫✫✫✫

Jaemin then decides that another trip to the rooftop is a must. Not because he’s stuck once more in his song-writing process, but that night hasn’t stopped replaying in his head. The strange man on the rooftop and his deep voice resonates in his thoughts at night. 

Curiosity. That’s what he’s feeling right now. And he’s going to conquer this curiosity and move on. He swears. 

Trying his luck, he came at the time he heard the strange man crying. The rooftop remains just how it was the last time he was there. The double decker, the mattress, and the plastic of convenience store snacks he’s bought. Jaemin walks a little more and sees the soju bottles, previously scattered now upright and gathered on a corner. The strange man is once again sitting on the floor, but now without the leather jacket. No signs of crying either. Just staring somewhere? 

“Um. Hi?”

The strange man was still staring to whatever he was looking at before, so Jaemin repeated the words a little louder. That seemed to shake the man into reality and wide eyes stared back to Jaemin’s. 

“Yes, um. Sorry, why?” The man looked so confused that it brought Jaemin to smile a little. Then a memory must’ve crossed his mind because he perked up a little. “Oh I remember you! Naked truths, right?”

Jaemin thought he wouldn’t remember that, because he was clearly drinking that night. Good to know he’s not completely forgettable. “Yes, hi. I was bored, so I went up here,” he explains. The man nods at his words. “Would you mind, um?”

“Lucas. And no I don’t mind,” Lucas scoots a little to give space for Jaemin. He smiles and offers a soju bottle on his other side. 

“Jaemin,” he accepts the bottle and drinks a little. “So, why are you here? Are you owning up to being the rooftop ghost?”

Lucas laughs a little on that. Chugs a little on the soju he’s holding and quietly mutters, “Sort of? No, actually I came here for some peace of mind. Just peace and quiet. And some crying.”

“Certainly a breath of fresh air up here, huh. Wanna see something interesting?”

That is how they find themselves--two figures at the top of a hill in Seoul, overlooking the bright city lights and dark skies. Jaemin used to drive up there whenever he wishes for peace and quiet and Lucas looked like someone in need of dire change in view, without the soju bottles surrounding him. 

“I met Mark at a convenience store near the company,” Lucas said, breaking the silence of the cold night. “I found him so cute, he accidentally spilled his banana milk on my clothes, apologized for like a hundred times, and then I swiftly got his number for dry-cleaning fee, which was really an excuse because he was so cute. Did I say he was cute?”

“Yes, you did,” Jaemin smiles at that. Must be nice to have a love worth remembering. “You said you were together for four years. Lots of good memories, then?”

Lucas stops at that then smiles sadly. “It’s a long time, you know. We went to places, tried all kinds of food, adventures, anything on the table. Of course, some moments were bad, but that is just what makes everything better. You understand him better, you love him better. I just wished we didn’t need to come to this point, that we needed to part ways.”

Jaemin nods in understanding. “Moving forward is a hard process. You should really take it easy, Lucas. And maybe not so much on the soju? The amount of bottles up on the rooftop is quite concerning.” Jaemin laughs lightly to ease the atmosphere. “And if you’re bored, maybe you can show me a good place to eat around Seoul? I’ve always been cooped up in my house trying to write.”

“Of course, Jaemin. Thank you for being so kind showing me this. When are you free? Maybe I can text you or something.” Lucas gently looks at him. He could definitely have a friend at this time. 

Jaemin then, when he gets back home, writes on his tattered notebook, given to him as a gift back in middle school, after Jeno once heard him sing a self-composed song in their classroom. 

_nothing comes even close to half of you  
it doesn’t fill me up  
if i only had half of you  
then i wouldn’t be feeling like this anymore_

✫✫✫✫

Lucas once again reappears in Jaemin’s life in the form of text message, after several sheets of lyric-filled notebook. He’s checking on Jaemin’s free schedule, which in reality is blank until he manages to finish writing and recording in his studio for the next album. So, nada. 

Lucas asks to meet him on a coffee shop near their company, hidden through winding roads and tall trees. Jaemin has never been in this coffee shop, and could’ve lost his way, the dark sky not helping very much in his situation. After a few Naver clicks and a lot of head turning, the shop’s tiny signboard finally appeared. The ambiance in the shop felt very homey and comfortable, and the smell of coffee permeated the inside. 

Someone waves at Jaemin’s general direction, and he sees Lucas seated on a corner booth for two. He heads over and slides on the seat, taking off his black cap. 

“It’s a pretty cafe you’ve chosen. Do you come here often? Although I have to say it was sort of hard to find.” Jaemin scans the menu list, which is ridiculous because all he drinks is Iced Americano.

“Yes, my favorite cafe. As a thank you for being such a good friend, accompanying me on my drunk midnights at the rooftop. So, I present to you my go-to on shitty days.” 

Jaemin lets out a chuckle, calls over the waiter and orders his drink. Lucas, aside from his drink, orders a cinnamon bun because “Jaemin I swear this place makes a mean cinnamon bun.”

The night passes like a blur, and topics come up naturally as they converse. It’s as if they’ve known each other for years and not just weeks. Lucas is a very comfortable presence and Jaemin knows he’s bound to be naturally gravitating towards people with the same energy. 

They wrap up the night after Jaemin’s second cup of coffee. “I’m sure their coffee is nice but too much is bad, Jaem,” Lucas freezes a little at that, “sorry, I meant, Jaemin.”

Jaemin smiles in response. “It’s fine, you big puppy. We’re close friends who give each other nicknames, don't we?”

Lucas visibly brightens and says, “Yes, yes. We are. See you again when you’re free?” 

Instead of heading home like usual, Jaemin drops by the company’s studio where his favorite guitar is. He’s thinking of recording some samples, then a melody to work around. Then rearranging and stacking harmonies, just playing around the console. This goes on for a few more nights until Jeno drags him out because he’s been camping there for too long, and he needs human interaction. 

“You’re not returning yet to the studio unless you’ve rested properly. I’ve heard you’re almost done, so chill and take a breather.” Jeno says as he tucks Jaemin into his bed. Which is untrue, if you ask Jaemin. Yes, he’s staying mostly at the studio but he does sleep. Yes, he does.

So, midnight. Jaemin is still buzzing with energy for reasons he doesn’t know. He grabs his phone from the bedside table and records a melody constantly playing in his head, places the phone back to the table and tosses and turns. Sleep doesn’t even cross his mind. 

Jaemin again grabs his phone and scrolls a bit on his Instagram, thinks about posting a photo and then remembering that Jeno is a hawk, so maybe no. You’d think he’s too busy for anything yet he’s so updated with anything Jaemin does. He scrolls again and sees a photo of Lucas, and then opts to open their conversation.

 _ **jaem (12:09):**_  
_yo, u awake??_

Jaemin isn’t expecting a reply deep into the night, so a small ping from his phone shook him a little. The phone almost landed on his face, so thank God for his reflexes. 

_**lucaaas (12:09):**_  
_yup… just finishing something in the company then i’m off. what’s up_

 _**jaem (12:09):**_  
_bored out of my mind. i was thinking maybe mcdonalds?_

 _ **lucaaas (12:09):**_  
_niiiice. text me where_

He then gets up from the bed, grabs his wallet and jacket, shoots Lucas a text then sets off to the nearest McDonalds in their company. The store seems a little cozier than its usual noise, a few customers at this hour so Jaemin heads to a booth and waits for Lucas. 

_**lucaaas (12:39):**_  
_almost there. order everything lol i’m so hungry_

Jaemin laughed a little loud at that, and went to the counter to order almost everything. Lucas arrives just the same as the food arriving, so they just dig into the food and conversations naturally flowed between them. They both go home with filled stomachs and another night well spent. And if you’d ask Jaemin, he’s already finishing another song in his head. 

Well, Lucas talks about Mark with fondness. Like how Jeno is talking about his cats. Or how his mom coos over him on the phone. It just sparks an inspiration for him. Lying in his bed, it just makes him realize truly that maybe love is a compelling force? Something that makes people move. 

He wakes up on an onslaught of incoming messages, all from Jeno. Rapid knocking from the door alerts his senses, and “YA!! NA JAEMIN!!” Jaemin doesn’t really know what is up with Jeno, again, but he humors him by opening the door.

Jeno, still removing his shoes, blurts out. “What was this, Na Jaemin! I told you to sleep last night and then today I woke up suddenly you are friends with Lucas???? Such betrayal I did not expect coming!!”

Jaemin, clueless as ever, “Betrayal?? I never did that Jen?? What are you on?”

Jeno pads to the sofa and shoves the phone into Jaemin’s face. “This article, see! What is this, I never thought you could do such a thing to me. Befriending the enemy!”

[PANN POST] Korea IT Boy Collector?  
last night me and my friends were at McDonalds because of late-night cravings when suddenly Na Jaemin entered. He’s really good-looking in person, and i loved his songsㅠㅠ when is he coming back pls. im a big fan ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ he was wearing his Adidas tracksuit, and i thought he was waiting for a friend?? maybe Lee Jeno, the famous model because they’ve been friends so long ㅋㅋㅋㅋ Jaemin barefaced is still handsome, really  


AND THEN LUCAS WONG CAME IN HE’S REALLY TALL AND HANDSOME TOO ㅠㅠㅠ HE LOOKS LIKE HE STEPPED OUT OF MANGA I SWEAR THEN HE RUN HIS FINGERS ON HIS HAIR  


at this point me and my friends just stopped eating ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ is midnight the time all pretty boys eat?? what kind of shocked me tho is jaemin and lucas are friends ㅋㅋㅋ  
jaemin ordered first then they ate together and talked a while ㅠㅠㅠ me and my friends left first but it’s really cute ㅠㅠㅠ jaemin is friends with both jeno and lucas, such good looking bunch of people

  


> 1\. [+823, -13] the photo is low quality and blurry ㅋㅋ did you take this on a flip phone ㅋㅋㅋㅋ but the visuals waaah… you really cannot deny  
> 

> 2\. [+215, -15] aren’t jeno and lucas rivals ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ  
> 

> 3\. [+138, -7] ㅋㅋ jaemin pretty boy collector ㅋㅋ he should also befriend Hendery Wong or Jaehyun Jung  
> 

> 4\. [+12, -23] i thought you are a jaemin fan why are you more excited about lucas lol

Jaemin squints at the photo. He thought he was imagining that someone was watching over them, but well. Jeno's bound to know it sooner, either. He has a new friend, yes, but what enemy is Jeno talking about? Is Lucas the same rival Jeno’s been going on and on before? How come he didn’t know about it?  


“See! You traitor, Na Jaemin! I trusted you!”  


“What?! Jeno, come on. I didn’t even know Lucas was the one you were talking about.”  


Jeno stares at him flatly. “So you are not denying you were with Lucas last night?”  


Jaemin nods. “But Jen, I promise you’re still my best friend. Number one homie. Only one in my heart.” Jeno smiles, as if he’s proud. “Remember that one night where I got this scrap on my knee? I met him on the rooftop and we talked and we're good friends! He is nice."  


Jeno doesn't waver. Jaemin heads to the kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee. "Come on, Jen. Play nice. Do you want a cup?"  


"Yes, but I want sugar on mine," Jeno sighs, as if 30 years was taken off his lifespan, "I'm nice. Just wanted a heads-up you were friends with him."  


"Do you actually hate him, Jen?" Jaemin wonders as he pours the coffee into the cups.  


As Jeno drinks from the cup, he says, "No, not really. It's just, we've been constantly compared and I feel compelled to be better?"  


Jaemin halts at that. “I’m sorry, Jen.”  


“No, it’s fine. And it’s good you finally knew how to interact with other human beings except me and the producing team. How’s that album coming along, anyway?”  


Jaemin’s halfway done with the recording, and all the tracks are already written except for the final track. “Fine. We’re almost done. You had fun at Fashion Week?”  


Jeno seemed like he forgot all prior conversations, narrating to Jaemin every single show he’s been, and how much fun he had attending. Now that Jaemin thinks about it, he’s going to have so much fun if Lee Jeno and Wong Yukhei ever meet. Yukhei is a kind, outgoing soul. Jeno is actually fun if he enjoys your company. Surely, they’re gonna click.  


Jaemin returns to the studio later that day, finishing up the few bits for the recording before consulting with the team. Jaemin liked the absolute creative freedom the company has given him, offering opinions but never disregarding his. The company mostly gives him a timeline, but he’s normally just free to write whatever he wishes, so it comes as a shock when his manager summons him on one of their meeting rooms.  


“Jaemin, this will be quick because I’ve got places to go but next week there is a company workshop for 2 days and one night so you can't record on those days. I'll get back to you, text me if you need me but I'll see you before the workshop, okay?"  


So, Jaemin was nervous for nothing. He nods at every end of his manager's sentences, and flashes his smile to assure him. The album's already set so he doesn't need to worry so much on the missed days, and a ping from his phone gives him an idea of how to spend the day. 

_**lucaaas (3:07):**_  
_jaem you know that tomato is a fruit right_

 ** _jaem (3:07):_**  
_i am afraid of where this is heading but yes_

 **_lucaaas (3:08):_**  
_does this mean that ketchup is tomato smoothie_

 ** _jaem (3:08):_**  
_i knew it_

 ** _lucaaas (3:08):_**  
_no really think about it okay  
btw you free today??? i saw a newly opened huo guo place_

 ** _jaem (3:09):_**  
_yeah sure i’m at the company though_

 ** _lucaaas (3:09):_**  
_‘kay gimme five i’ll pick you up_

____

____

Jaemin meets Lucas at the entrance of their company and they head out to the huo guo place. They talk and bond and laugh over silly things, because Lucas is kind and outgoing and silly, too. Jaemin knows he's still healing, and maybe offering his company helps him. 

✫✫✫✫

Their company workshop day comes, and Jaemin is woken by his manager and sent off to their company bus. They're somewhere around Daegu, and the venue is situated in a hotel with a wide open area with makeshift tents and tables and chairs. 

These kind of events are mostly for strengthening camaraderie, meeting new people and making connections. Jaemin enjoys the food, but sometimes gets a little awkward socializing. The departments merge and there's just everyone so it gets a little overwhelming, but it's all good. 

Jaemin absentmindedly walks towards the center and startles as a hand cups his shoulder. "Jaaaaaaem, hi!!" Lucas seems overjoyed upon seeing him, and Jaemin can't help but reciprocate the smile. He's a little sleepy, and he's not as energetic as Lucas is, so Jaemin tried to match his pace of walking to Lucas' long strides. 

Jaemin notes that Lucas is quite chattery. Jaemin is, too, if he is comfortable with the person, but Lucas is very friendly and seems to stop at every person to get the chance to catch up on them. 

Lucas decides he's had enough of socializing when he pulled Jaemin's hand towards the shade of a big tree on the side. "So, are you having fun?" 

Jaemin looks at Lucas. "Yes. I'm kind of awkward with others, but this workshop is very nice."

"Yeah, yeah," Lucas replies, "I know we have been friends for almost a month now, and we work in the same company, but how come I feel like I have never seen you last workshop?"

Jaemin nods. "It's because I signed with the company right after the workshop. Timing?" 

"Right, right. So this means, this is your first workshop, right? Okay I have tons of things to show you. This is so great!" 

Jaemin would never have the heart to say no to Lucas' especially since he has his super excited eyes, so Jaemin just smiles and convinces Lucas to eat dinner. 

Later that night in his hotel room, Jaemin hears a knock and a ping on his phone. 

**_lucaaas (10:25)_**  
_open up there is something we should do_

So Jaemin opens up while holding his phone and Lucas drags him out while excitedly chattering his ear. "Jaem, you see, at this time of the night, there is a very secret room here in this hotel that you just need to see and you can never ever miss out." 

Lucas leads him to a path, pushing a cabinet that showed a path narrower than the ones they went through, and another door and three flights of stairs later, the hotel's rooftop balcony appears. 

Jaemin stops and tries to take it all in. The view from the top is truly mesmerizing and tranquil. "How did you find this place, Lucas?"

Lucas smiles and then puts his hand on the railing. "I was roaming around the place and curiosity, you know. Pushed this and that and I found this. It's very pretty don't you think?"

"It is. The sky is so clear and the clouds are away. Rare times that I actually see the stars." Jaemin looks back at Lucas, whose gaze is fixed on the dark sky filled with shining stars. 

"Truly beautiful."

They stay a little longer and chat a little on their way back. Their laughs must have been so loud, because a hotel staff was waiting for them at the end of the hallway with her indecipherable look. Jaemin and Lucas just shared a look, and ran past her towards Jaemin's room. 

Clutching their stomachs with so much laughter, they lie on the hotel room's couch and open the television for a quick movie. 

"That was super funny, Lucas. The look on her face." Jaemin is still laughing, because the situation was truly absurd. He thinks he made the wrong decision of looking at Lucas, though. He looks so handsome laughing. No, Lucas is still hung up with his ex, and Jaemin shouldn't be having these thoughts now. 

So he diverts his mind to something else. "Have you seen this movie?" He randomly clicks the remote to fill the noise of their laughter. "I think it's neat."

"Neat? Frozen II is neat, Na Jaemin?" 

Caught off guard, Jaemin replies, "yes? It is very neat. Let's just watch it."

The next morning finds them tangled in the couch. No one ever knows who slept first, or who cuddled first. All Jaemin knows is that the moment he woke up, he feels the weight of Lucas' head resting on top of his, so he gently moves his head to let go. 

The knock on the door startles them, and Lucas suddenly jolts awake. "Jaemin, assembly in 15 minutes," his manager calls out from the other side of the door. "On the grounds, okay?" 

"Oh, I must have slept in here. Sorry Jaemin. It was a tiring night. I'll go to my room first before the assembly. See you later." Lucas sounded like he was still asleep, and Jaemin is still not in his right state of mind so he just lets him go. 

Later on the bus back to home, Jaemin sits on the corner leaning his head on the window. Earphones on, he thinks mindlessly of every hang out he's had with Lucas. Is he falling for Lucas? 

Jaemin thinks he shouldn't be harboring feelings to someone who has just broken up. It's been a month since he's known Lucas, he's not gonna fall that fast. Jaemin tries to redirect this energy to finally finishing the album, reaching the target timeline the company wants him to do. Halfway through the recording of the last song, Jeno texts him to take a break and meet him on the cafe on the lower floor of their building. 

He sits on him and Jeno's usual booth, surprised to see not Jeno but Lucas sitting opposite him. Jaemin was about to tell Lucas he's meeting Jeno today, and the store's door opens revealing Jeno. Jaemin dreads the day Jeno and Lucas meet, and it is a sure disaster. 

Jeno, eyes glued to his phone, heads straight to his normal designated seat in their usual booth only to realize he’s seated on Lucas’ lap. Jaemin can’t help but laugh his ass off, Jeno is giving him the stank eye, and Lucas is evidently clueless at the exchange. 

Jaemin is still laughing when he’s called at the counter to claim his and Jeno’s drink. He returns to their table and noticed that Jeno pulled up an extra seat and then steals the drink from Jaemin’s hand as he takes the seat opposite where Lucas is. 

“Jeno, this is Lucas,” Jaemin tries to diffuse the tension in the air by introducing them, as if they’ve never met on shows, “and Lucas, this is Jeno.” They sit in silence, each sipping their drinks, Niki’s smooth voice sings about staying lowkey. 

“Jaem, by the way, congratulations! I was about to tell you to come out with me today, such great news,” Jeno whips his head so fast to look at Lucas who breaks the silence on their table. Then moves his stare to Jaemin, whose turn is to now get confused. 

“Wait, why?”

“The Pink Pony Campaign? You haven’t heard from the company yet?” Jaemin is still clueless. “Shoot, sorry for spoiling. But still, congratulations. ” Incessant ringing from his phone shakes Jaemin from his excessive staring. “Gotta head first, though. Manager-hyung needs me urgently, I think?”

Jaemin is still at loss for words and Jeno is still sipping his drink. “Bye Jaem! I’m proud of you. Jeno, see you around.” Lucas grabs his cup and heads out, and Jeno is now moving seats, across where Jaemin is. 

“Okay, now Na Jaemin what was--” Jeno starts, “Jeno, I think I’m falling.”

Jeno leans back to his seat. 

“You, Na Jaemin, are crazy.”

✫✫✫✫

The day of the Pink Pony photoshoot, Jaemin is jittery with nerves. He’s done a few photoshoots before, but not with a big brand name, and never for a meaningful campaign. He’s wearing a pink polo shirt from the same brand, and yesterday his hair was temporarily dyed pink. He’s fidgeting a little on the side, waiting for instructions, and then suddenly Lucas’ booming voice greets him. “Jaem, hi! Congrats, dude!”

Jaemin replies, “Oh, Lucas. Hello, thanks! What are you doing here?” And before Lucas can even respond to that, the photographer calls them both and tells them that the shoot is starting. Jaemin is a little stiff because he’s nervous, but then suddenly Lucas tickles his sides and he lets out a loud laugh. The photographer almost captures it, and instructs them to just let loose and have fun. 

Lucas suddenly acts as if he’s on a running position and tells Jaemin to do the same. They laugh more. Lucas offers to carry Jaemin in his back and then says, “Tomato smoothie.” Jaemin says it’s his turn to carry Lucas, a murmur. “Big puppy.” 

For their final shot, the director hands them a frame, and then the shoot is finished. “It was a fun time working with the both of you, and good work,” the photographer remarks. They shoot a promotional video, and they’re done for the schedule. 

They head to a dumpling place for dinner, and Jaemin is sure. 

✫✫✫✫

Jaemin’s album is releasing in an hour, and he’s more nervous than any other day. On the entirety of this upcoming album, it has been a wild ride for Jaemin. He’s in studio A, and Jeno is at Milan for a shoot. The release of this mini album has stakes for Jaemin, not only because everything is written and composed by him 100%, but because the final track is his confession. He’s fallen, and he’s made up his mind that no matter happens, happens. 

This album drops at 6pm, and he shoots Lucas a text three minutes before it comes out.  


**_jaem (5:57):_**  
_hey_

 _ **lucaaas (5:58):**_  
_jaemin your album release is today right?_

 _ **jaem (5:58):**_  
_yes, and i want you to listen to the last track, tell me your thoughts?_

 _ **lucaaas (5:58):**_  
_definitely  
i am proud of you, jaem  
i really am_

Six pm. Jaemin sits in the studio couch, a nervous wreck and then decides to head to the company’s rooftop, phone once again clutched in his hand. He lays on the futon, still on the rooftop, and startles at a ping from his phone. 

**_lucaaas (6:03):_**  
_jaem where are you_

 ** _jaem (6:03):_**  
_rooftop?_

 ** _jaem (6:05):_**  
_are you coming here?_

Lucas doesn’t reply, but Jaemin hears footsteps from the stairs. “Jaemin!” Lucas yells as he ascends from the stairs. 

“Jaemin, do you mean it?” 

Jaemin just nods. “I know we haven’t even friends for so long and you’ve just been in a break up and I know we’re good friends and I don’t want to break that but I’m sorry these feelings are just too much and I feel like I need to say it and the best way I could is through a song and you don’t have to reciprocate I’ll just be here I’m still your friend and it’s really fine--” Jaemin’s endless ramble is stopped by a pair of lips crashing onto his. 

_Lucas is kissing him._

**LUCAS IS KISSING HIM??**  


“Yes, cliché, but I like you too, Na Jaemin.”

And Jaemin thinks, maybe he doesn’t need to learn from other people what love truly is. He knows, it’s this moment, where he’s holding Lucas and his lips against his. This is it. 

**mes #TeamPinky** @OH_mes2  
Esem Entertainment confirms model Lucas Wong and singer Na Jaemin are dating.  
https://n.naws.laver.com/entertain/breaking/article/127/0001250813  


> **STAN LOONA** @kimlipismygod  
>  so the pann post last time was a date?  
>  _23 replies, 1253 retweets, 4423 likes_  
>  **NEOZONE AOTY** @snoopyjungw0w  
>  GOD I HAVE SEEN WHAT YOU DID FOR OTHERS I WANT IT TOO  
>  _13 replies, 3776 retweets, 8943 likes  
>  _  
>  **korea’s it boy jeno** @jenoluvr0423  
>  i hope my boy finds love too just like his bff  
>  _12 replies, 825 retweets, 2323 likes_

**____ **

**Author's Note:**

> jaemin's album:  
> dean - half moon  
> khalid - better  
> chevy - sweet boi  
> fcj w/chevy - feel the same


End file.
